50 Shades Of Christmas Grey
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: Kate & Elliot invite Anastasia to a small holiday party at his parents home. Christian and Anastasia bump into each other under the mistletoe and sparks fly. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone thanks for stopping by my fan-fiction page. The 2012 holiday season will be upon us before you know it so I thought I'd dip into my fishnet (lol) stocking and write a little something to get you in the mood, no pun intended. Okay maybe a little. So if you've read my stories before you know I'm kind of stuck on the **"What If"** scenario. And nothing's changed except how Christian and Anastasia meet and eventually have hot sex. Hope you like this story. **This is in Anastasia's POV. No copyright intended. All characters and direct book quotes respectfully belong to my literary idol E.L James J and the 50 Shades trilogy. Rated M for Kinky Fuckery, seriously they have hot sex!**

The Plot: Kate and Elliot have been dating for a few months and are getting ready to travel to Europe together for the holidays. Elliot's family is having an early Christmas gathering so the whole family can get together for a holiday dinner and gift exchange. Kate and Elliot invite Anastasia who wanders under the mistletoe and well, you know what happens…. Enjoy, please comment and let me know what you think. Happy holidays, Laters baby!

**50 Shades of Christmas Grey: Under the Mistletoe**

**Chapter 1**

It's December 17th and the weather is cold and grey here in Seattle WA. My roommate and closest friend Katherine Kavanagh is packing her luggage frantically even though she's had a month to pack. She is going to spend the holidays with her boyfriend Elliot Grey in England, France and Ireland for the next 3 weeks. They met a few months ago when she interviewed his brother Christian Grey for the graduation issue for our school newspaper back in May, he donated funds to our former college and is some big CEO she says. He handed out our diplomas at our graduation but I was home sick with the flu and had to have mine mailed, bummer! Elliot came along with his brother to the ceremony and they met and it was love at first sight.

Elliot owns a construction company that specializes in eco-friendly homes and businesses. Kate thinks Elliot might propose to her over Christmas. She is so in love with him and I am truly happy for her, she deserves it. Elliot is a very nice guy, I've only met him a handful of times but he is very warm and is head over heels for Kate. Kate said I can stay here in her condo as long as I need, even if she and Elliot decide to move in together. I'm assuming they are or she wouldn't have mentioned it. I wouldn't feel right about that so in the next month or so I am going to find a nice apartment for myself and hopefully close to work and in my budget.

She is having dinner with his family tonight at their home here in Seattle before her trip and both have invited me to join them a few times. I feel very out of place and I don't think I want to go. Elliot is from a very prominent and well known affluent family, although I know nothing more than what Kate has told me. Elliot's father is a lawyer and his mother is a doctor. I'm not sure about his sister Mia and his brother Christian is apparently the richest most elusive billionaire bachelor in the US. Intellectually I can hold my own but socially I cannot compare. I am extremely shy in all social situations and come from a low income background; I like books and currently work as a paid intern for a publishing firm doing book editing. I have nothing in common with any of them and would feel out of place and awkward. I was supposed to fly to Georgia and see my mom for a week but her husband Bob is taking her on a Caribbean cruise for seven nights and she is over the moon excited. I am so happy for her. She doesn't know I will be alone for the holidays and I've decided not to tell her or Kate, I don't want them to feel bad.

"Ana, get dressed, you are coming with me, I want you to meet his family and my possible future in-laws" she jumps up and excitedly clapping her hands.

"I don't feel well, I'm just going to stay in tonight and watch TV"

"You always do this, you did this over thanksgiving and you're not bailing on me now" she stomps.

"I feel out of place, besides you will all be exchanging gifts I just feel stupid, no no no" I mean it no.

Gosh she cannot take no for an answer and I already know she's going to talk me into going against my will. I have a gift for Kate and Elliot but not for anyone else so I just don't want to go and I am sure my gifts are pathetic next to what they will be exchanging.

"Please Ana I won't see you for three weeks, just come for a little while and if you're not having a good time I'll have Elliot drive you home, it's not far from here please and I'm sure dinner will be amazing" I just sigh and give in feeling defeated, I highly doubt I will be able to eat when I'm so nervous.

Kate pulls me into her room and helps me find something of hers to borrow for tonight. I do not want to stand out too much so I select a nude long sleeved above the knee fitted cocktail dress. It's off the shoulders and has a faint hint of sparkle to it. It's beautiful and a little sexy but not flashy. She lent me a beautiful pair of suede plum heels to fit the holiday vibe and I spend a good 30 minutes curling my long brown hair in to loose waves and lightly applying makeup, my big blue eyes are too large for my pale thin face so a little eyeliner will bring them in a bit. I put on my silver charm bracelet , my only piece of jewelry. I grab the gift bag adorned with Santa containing the two gifts I was planning on giving Kate and Elliot before they left this evening and head out into the living room


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ana, Oh my gosh, you look amazing girl, I'd say his brother might fall in love with you but I don't think he likes women and he's an arrogant prick" she smiles and I giggle.

We head out the door at 7:30 in Kate's car. She has all her luggage and gifts packed in the trunk, she's staying over at Elliot's tonight because their flight is at 5am. I do not have a suitable coat to wear with this dress and I'm not wearing my cheap jacket so I'll have to manage without one despite the 25 degree weather and a light dusting of snow. We get into the car and I turn up the heat and shiver as Kate laughs at me.

"I offered you my other coat, but I'm sure the Grey family has paid their heat bill this month so you'll survive" she teases sarcastically and sticks out her tongue.

We speed off into the dark and I smile as we pass through town and see all the beautiful holiday lights and decorations. Everywhere you look there are Christmas trees, twinkling lights and Menorah's lighting up windows. Santa's at every corner shaking Salvation Army cans and store windows are showcasing their finest decorations.

Every radio station is filled with holiday sounds and red nosed reindeer songs. I have to admit it really truly is the most beautiful time of year and the loneliest, well for me at least. I have spent the past two Christmas's prior to this alone. Last year my stepdad Ray got bronchitis and the year before I had to work to pay my student loans. Kate usually goes on a family vacation to somewhere exotic but this year she chose a romantic setting. I am a little jealous, it's always been my dream to go to Europe and one of these days I'll find my way there.

We arrive at just around 8pm to the Grey's house or mansion really. It looks like a modern take on a French château. _Oh fuck what the hell am I doing here? This is a mistake_. As we drive down the intricately paved cobblestone driveway I am breathless. The landscaping looks like it could be a picture spot at the botanical gardens and the home is adorned in holiday lights that are fit for a princess's castle.

I can only imagine what the inside must be like if this is just the shell. As we pull up in front of the house two valets in a red coat opens the doors for us and takes Kate's keys and drives off. I swallow the lump in my throat and take a deep breath. I am freezing and should have worn that coat. Kate rings the doorbell and Elliot who just walked in seconds before us is waiting by the door still in his jacket and whisks her into a passionate embrace and kisses her while he dips her low to the ground.

"Hi Ana" he winks at me while he's still holding Kate,

"Hi Elliot, Merry Christmas". I mutter uncomfortably knowing I have to spend an awkward evening mingling with strangers, very rich out of my league strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elliot walks us in to the foyer and a woman staff member comes and takes Kate's and his coat. We place our gifts down on an elegant side table already filled with elegant looking gifts and I look up in awe at this masterpiece of a home. It's decorated richly in dark woods and rich fabrics, the furniture looks like it came from royalty and the artwork is museum worthy, I could see myself paying for a tour here for the day like I would if I were exploring a castle in Scotland, jeez! The House is decorated with several different Christmas trees filled with hundreds of ornaments that they have apparently collected through the years and wrapped by expensive looking train sets and nativity scenes.

We walk into a luxurious dining room. The elegant table seats twelve and is adorned with small crystal candelabras and holly berry centerpieces, above the center of the table hangs a glorious crystal chandelier that warms the room with a soft glow its exquisite like everything else here so far.

The archway just outside of the entry to the dining room has the traditional mistletoe hanging above it. Kate and Elliot stop right underneath as I stand and wait behind them and then once again take advantage of any excuse to lock lips. They are adorable but a little annoying!

Seated at the table are his parents who rise elegantly to greet us. Elliot hugs and kisses his mother warmly and shakes his dads hand and gives him a bear hug. His sister Mia sticks out her cheeks and he kisses each one and crinkles his nose at her playfully. Kate gives each of them a kiss on the cheek hello. There are a few other people at the table as well and Kate and Elliot greet them while I stand awkwardly waiting to be introduced.

"Hello my dear, I am Grace Trevelyan-Grey and this is my husband Carrick Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you, Katherine has told us so much about you" she speaks softly, her tone laced with warmth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, Sir, I am Anastasia Steele, or you can call me Ana" I mutter nervously

"Very nice to meet you Ana, you may call me Grace" she smiles and I nod. She gives me a gentle hug and Mr. Grey shakes my hand.

"I'm Mia, nice to meet you Anastasia" and she grabs me and hugs me.

"Hi" I smile big

"Wow you are gorgeous, if my brother would have met you first, Kate would have been in trouble" she giggles playfully to me and I flush with embarrassment and Kate squeezes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mia, call me Ana" Mia is a stunner. She has shiny black hair in a sleek bob, killer curves and as tall as a supermodel which she could easily pass for. A few of her friends sit beside her and coldly introduce themselves to me, one is names Lily and the other is named Emma. Another middle aged couple called Mr. and Mrs. Harmon that are friends of the family introduce themselves warmly as Ed and Lori, both mid 40's perfectly groomed and attractive. Kate leads us to our seats and Mr. and Mrs. Grey sit at opposite ends of the table.

On one side sits Mia, Emma, Lily and the Harmon's are seated. On the other side is Grace's mother sitting next to her, Elliot, Kate, Me and empty chair. I keep my fidgety hands under the table so nobody can see how nervous I am.

Everybody makes idle chit chat about work and family as I sit there trying to pay attention long enough to keep up if need be. Then the room comes to an abrupt silence as a young man enters the room. He is tall, grey eyed, copper messy haired and dressed in a white shirt opened at the collar, no tie, grey flannel pants that hang perfectly from his hips and a grey blazer opened. He is super gorgeous and I immediately know its Elliot's brother Christian Grey.

He walks towards the table gracefully and gently places a kiss on each of his mother's cheeks and she glows with joy

"Mother" he smiles, then he shakes his father's hand and smiles. Mia pops up and grabs him into a bear hug and he kisses her head. I can't help but smile at his affection for his sister, it's so cute. Elliot stands up and the shake hands

"Elliot" he says

"Hey bro" Elliot replies, He then smiles icily at Mia's friends and says "ladies, nice to see you" and the practically fall over dripping with desperation.

He greets the other couple and Kate and kisses his grandmother. _Oh fuck it's my turn_, he is extraordinarily good looking and I already know I shouldn't speak. Whenever I am nervous I never say the right thing or I have a klutz moment where I either trip or fall. _Compose yourself, I scream silently. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate takes my hand gently and says "Christian this is my roommate and close friend Anastasia Steele, Ana this is Christian Grey, Elliot's younger brother"

I look up at his deep grey eyes and his locks with mine. Oh he really is handsome, he stares intently at me and my knees suddenly feel weak. He smile's softly at me after a moment and extends his long manicured hand to me. As our hands connect I feel a current pulse through me and my breath hitches momentarily as this unfamiliar feeling of attraction overwhelms me.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Steele, I'm Christian Grey" and I smile nervously as our hands gently squeeze

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey, please call me Ana" I whisper shakily and he gives me a crooked smile and narrows his eyes at me.

He takes the empty seat next to me and places his blackberry on the table beside him. He talks with his dad about work and leisure while I try to listen. It's hard to focus on anything right now. I am intoxicated by his delicious scent and his overwhelming good looks. Mia's friends try to make conversation with him and he politely feigns interest which pleases me immensely because they are kind of obnoxious. _Shit I need to get a grip before I wind up making an ass out of myself_. I sort of want him to talk to me but I wouldn't dare start the conversation. He is far too intimidating looking.

They have a large staff and every few minutes they serve elegant appetizers and finger foods. I can't eat while my stomach does somersaults, I feel out of place. Everyone is chatting happily as I quietly sit staring at my plate. Christian Grey is smoking hot and is sitting right next to me. I'm afraid to even speak to him until I realize that earlier Kate mentioned he didn't like women, oh it's my Aha moment.

I suddenly square my shoulders and pick lightly on my food and sip my wine and smile.

"Are you enjoying your food Miss Steele?" he turns towards me and I gulp and get lost in his eyes again. _Chill Ana, he doesn't want you, Grr_.

"it's very good, although I'm not sure what it is I admit" he cocks his head sideways at me and I think he wants to laugh but he says

"it's called Brandade Canapes, my mother's favorite" he smiles

"Thanks" I mutter and pop another bite into my mouth. He is staring at me now and I don't know what to say.

"So um do you have any plans for the holidays Mr. Grey_?" jeez what else am I supposed to say?_

"Just business, Miss Steele and you?" he answers. Okay well I see he's not one for making small talk and really neither am I so my answer is similar.

"Nothing, I'm just staying home" I shrug

Kate turns towards me and scowls, _oh fuck she heard me_.

"Ana I thought you were supposed to be visiting your mom in Georgia?" she asks concerned. I signal her to keep it down so everyone doesn't hear but Christian Grey is sitting right next to me and I know he can hear every word.

"Bob decided to surprise her with a cruise at the last minute and I didn't mention it because I didn't want you to feel bad for me" I whisper.

"Ana this is awful, I can't leave you alone for the holidays and New Year's Eve" she shakes her head with a look of pity towards me.

"I'm fine Kate really I can catch up on some work and read some good books, maybe try out some recipes, please don't fuss over me. I promise I'm fine" I give her the look begging her to stop now, but she's pissed at me. I need the restroom and some fresh air but dinner is served.

I barely pick at my dinner under the scrutinizing glare of Kate and close proximity of Christian Grey who I do not think is Gay. I can feel him checking me out. _Oh shut up Ana, your freaking delusional_. I move the food around on my plate like a sneaky toddler to make it seem like I ate more than I did and Christian notices and gives me a cold stare, it's really delicious but I'm too nervous to eat. Ok I have to get up. I rise and all the men at the table rise out of good manners as I look around confused and whisper to Kate "Where is the restroom please?"

"Outside the archway to the right my dear" Dr. Trevelyan-Grey says

"Thank you Ma'am" I mutter and I make my stumbled exit. I find the floor to ceiling marble powder room and just try to calm myself. After I use the bathroom I walk towards to door and step outside for some fresh air. It's freezing outside and I am in an off the shoulder cocktail dress and no coat. I grab myself and shiver and turn back towards the house. I look up and there is Christian Grey on his blackberry and he looks at me and smiles. Oh gosh he has a nice smile, so attractive why does he make me feel like this?

"Trying to sneak away Miss Steele?"

"Uh no just getting some fresh air "

"Fresh air? It's freezing out and you have no coat on, you'll get sick." He scolds me again. He is so bossy.

"Yes Sir" I answer cowardly and I think I see him gasp for a moment. I am intimidated by him so I just nod and head back inside. The house is so big and before I know it I am walking down a hallway the wrong way looking for the dining room. I stand still for a moment and listen for voices. I turn back and follow the sounds and see the archway just outside the dining room. As I make my way under the arch I feel a bump.

"Sorry" I mutter as I bump into Christian who was looking down at his blackberry.

"Excuse me Miss Steele that was my fault" he acknowledges and smiles at me. Oh god! One more sexy smile like that and I'm going to pass out. We stand under the arch for a moment awkwardly and I hear someone shout **"MISTLETOE"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hmm, Mistletoe? I am jolted from my stare and look towards the dining room table. Everyone is staring at us under the archway as Mia stands and says

" My darling brother you and Ana are under the mistletoe" and we both look up and my heart catches in my throat.

"I think that means you too have to kiss her, hello" she says sarcastically and all eyes are suddenly on us. Christian looks down at me, eyeing me warily. He does not look too pleased. My hands are now shaking and I want to run for my life.

I smile nervously at him and whisper "It's okay, you don't have to do it if you don't want to" and he looks at me surprised.

"What you don't want me to kiss you?" he whispers back in a velvety smooth voice

"Um, uh, no it's not that it's just I don't want to put you on the spot Mr. Grey I'm so sorry" I barely whisper as my hands are trembling now.

I try to stop them but I can't and he notices. He takes my shaky hands and says

"Relax Miss Steele" and we both look at everyone staring at us waiting anxiously. Mia's friends look angry and everybody else is looking at us in anticipation, crap what are they expecting a full make out session? I'm sure it will be a peck on the cheek. I just want to get it over with already.

He looks at me again and grins then places one hand on my hip and the other on my jaw and I stop breathing, he bends down and slowly his lips meet mine placing a soft sensual kiss that lingers. _Oh whoa! _He doesn't stop though he kisses me again this time passionately and my lips part as I try to breathe and he sticks his tongue in my mouth and traces his hand down my jawline to my neck and back up gripping my hair gently. For a moment I forget we have and audience as I get lost in a deep delicious kiss with him our tongues circling each other sensually.

My eyes close as chills run through my body from head to toe and he pulls me closer and moans into my mouth. He places a few more soft kisses on my lips and I open my eyes feeling dizzy. He raises his eyebrows at me and l can't move. I'm totally frozen in place as I watch everyone in the room gasp. Kate's mouth has popped opened and Elliot is grinning from ear to ear and everyone else is in shock I think, at least I know I am. He traces his finger across my bottom lip and all the muscles below my waist clench tightly together with desire for him.

He takes my hand completely unfazed by everyone and walks me back to my seat. All eyes are on me and I take a huge gulp of wine and let out a deep breath smiling nervously at everyone trying to be casual about what just happened. That was no ordinary mistletoe kiss that was an "I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless kiss". The kind of kiss you read about in racy novels. He grazes his hand over my knuckles once under the table and I gasp a little_. _

_Oh I like him so much, that kiss had me seeing stars._ Christian doesn't say much to me for the next half hour as everyone makes their way into a huge family room with a magnificent fireplace. I try to make myself invisible as the night progresses, I watch him out of the corner of my eye and can barely keep a thought together without feeling his lips on mine. Every once in a while I catch him glance at me but quickly look away.

Ok I can't make too much of this. Maybe it was just to put on a show for his family. Kate said she thought he might be gay and maybe he was trying to dissuade them. He could have just given me a simple kiss though but he stuck his delicious tongue in my mouth and kissed me like his life depended on it. I know he enjoyed it as much as me. I heard him moan; no way he faked it _no way._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Everyone is getting ready to exchange gifts tonight. Usually they do the traditional Christmas Day exchange Kate told me but with Elliot going away with Kate and Mia mentioned Cabo with her friends they decided to do it this evening so their whole family could be together. I stand aside silently in a dark corner of the room as everyone gathers together on plush chocolate leather couches facing the 10 foot perfectly decorated tree with a working antique train set next to the fireplace surrounded by a lovely stone wall from a fairytale castle. I watch in wonder as they exchange Rolex watches and Cartier jewelry, French perfume and designer handbags. I am trying to get Kate's attention but she is wrapped tight in Elliot's arms as she fawns over the platinum and diamond Cartier necklace he gifted her with. I feel like an idiot. Everyone is going to laugh when they see what I got her and Elliot. Christian is sitting on a chair legs crossed on his blackberry with a glass of wine in one hand, peeking up every so often

I stand close by the doorway plotting my escape to the bathroom. As soon as she picks up the gift I am going to make a run for it. Christian rises and walks towards me and looks up.

"Waiting for me Miss Steele?" and I realize I'm back under the mistletoe. I shrug and quickly step aside and look down embarrassed. I've had enough attention on me for one evening. Christian stands next to me trying to think of what to say but Kate catches my eye and I see her pick the bag with the gifts I bought for her and Elliot and I try to shake my head subtly to indicate that I don't want her to open it them here but she ignores me.

"This is from Ana" she announces as she pulls the two gifts wrapped in Santa and snowman paper from the bag. I am already mortified. All of the other gifts were intricately wrapped in some fancy department store.

She rips open the paper and I sink my head down feeling embarrassed about my cheap gift when clearly they spent more on giftwrap. She pulls out a pair of sock monkey pajamas and matching socks and I hang my head in shame. Christian is staring at me looking lost for a moment. Kate had the same exact pajamas and she loved and wore all the time until she had a laundry mishap and had to part ways. They were her "occasion PJ's" as she called them, worn when sick, depressed from a breakup, for studying or when she was in love.

After she started dating Elliot she wore them constantly and they got a lot of good use. She looked everywhere for them for three months and finally gave up and so I thought this would really make her happy, now I just feel like a fool. As she pulls them from the box I can hear a few laughs from Mia's friends and I look up to see Christian Grey's reaction and he looks scowling mad at them. He looks down kindly at me and I shrug embarrassed.

Kate runs over to me and lifts me up and hugs me

"I looked everywhere for these, I can't believe you found them" and she squeezes me tightly once more and gives me a big kiss on the cheek.

She starts telling everyone the story about how she had the same pair and ruined them and that this was the most thoughtful gift she's ever received except of course from Elliot. I grin but I know she's just protecting me from further humiliation. I open the envelope she hands me and it has a $50.00 gift card to my favorite vintage book store here in Seattle and I thank her and Elliot quietly. Christian looks angry at her and I don't know why. I don't think he likes her. She did mention that she thinks he's a jackass but she wasn't specific.

Next Elliot opens the gift I got for him, Its and eco-friendly desktop planter mini model home with a solar powered light, calculator, and pen holder made from recycled materials. I tried my best to put thought into their gifts but I'm on a budget and did my best. He smiles at me and says

"Thanks Ana, this is really cool" in a genuinely pleased tone and hugs me, then he goes on about ways to save the earth. Christian smiles broadly at me and my legs almost buckle. Elliot's got the crowd at full attention with his story and I'm able to slip away quietly. I don't care if I freeze my ass of I need to get the hell away from here now. I just feel like a fool. I swallow the lump and hold back my tears. _What the fucking hell was I thinking bringing the gifts tonight? They spent thousands of dollars on each other and I had to save up to spend $50.00 for both gifts combined._

I walk down the driveway and let the tears roll as I head into the dark. I find a tissue in my purse and pat my eyes but eventually just succumb to my crying, better to just let it out catch my breath and say my goodnights. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. As I move farther away from the house I just see a bench under a large tree and grip myself tight and cry it out. I am so cold. I need to get a grip and go back inside.

I search through my purse looking for my cell and I remember leaving it on my chair at the dining table, _shit_. I stop myself before I start to cry again. I just want to text Kate and have her bring me home. I don't want to go back inside and face anyone they must think I'm just beneath them. I just wanted to be an observer this evening instead I was the star act. The guest of a guest who kissed the billionaire in a sideshow spectacle under the mistletoe and the girl who gave the sock monkey PJ's to her best friend after she just opened a Cartier necklace. Grr I just want to crawl under my bed and hide like a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I sit quietly for a few more minutes but shivering from the cold. I will just head back inside and go the bathroom, fix myself up and ask Kate to take me home. I take a few deep calming breaths looking down at my lap and the embarrassment seizes me again and I just allow myself to weep silently into my hands. Suddenly I feel a warm jacket cover my shoulders and my head lifts up slowly.

Christian Grey sits down next to me and covers me with his jacket.

"Please don't cry, Miss Steele" he says softly and he hands me a handkerchief.

"Thank you" I stutter.

It's clear he knows that I felt out of place and feels bad for me. I lift up my head and smile at him trying to act casual but I'm out of breath from crying and he just gives me a sad smile and wraps him arm tightly around me.

"I thought your gifts were the most thoughtful Anastasia; don't hide like you're ashamed. Any wealthy person can go into a jewelry store and buy some expensive piece but if there's no meaning behind it then it may as well be worthless" He says sincerely and he is still holding me. That's exactly how I feel. A gift should mean something. I know it meant something to Kate I just felt stupid that everyone else didn't understand. I know she tried to explain but I still felt like an ass.

"Do you really think so? That's how I feel. I know it was kind of silly but it's what she wanted" I reply still stuttering trying to halt my tears. Yeah why should I feel stupid for putting love and thought into a gift?

"Yes, your gifts were obviously from the heart, I was just upset you didn't get me anything" he teases and I giggle and sniffle. He smiles warmly at me and grips his arm tighter around me.

"It's very cold out here Anastasia, come back inside with me, I'll protect you" he says sardonically and I immediately smile and feel at ease.

"I need to fix myself up. I don't want anybody to see me like this and I left my phone on the dining room chair" I mutter

"Come sit in my car and fix yourself, I'll go inside and get your phone" he walks me over to his expensive looking sports car and turns on the ignition and adjusts the heat. He leans in and kisses my cheek and says

"I'll be back in a few, don't drive off now" and he winks. I let out a deep breath again, gosh he is such a gentlemen, I can't fathom why Kate doesn't like him. I glance in the mirror and I am horrified when I see my reflection. I quickly search through my bag for some concealer and apply it generously over my swollen eyes. I look through his glove box and find some tissues and blow my nose, ooh he has eye drops. I put a quick drop in each eye and put it back in the glove box. I check myself a few times over and I am semi presentable again. My red eyes are clearing up and my breathing has calmed. I know Kate is going to be questioning me about where I've been, don't know how I'll explain that but I am going to have to.

Christian opens the car door carrying a coffee mug. He hands it to me and it's a cup of hot tea. "Here this should warm you up a bit more, careful it's hot"

"Thank you so much "I smile as I take a few sips and my insides start to warm up. He takes the cup from me and places it in a cup holder

"Do I look okay; do you think anyone will notice that I was crying?" I asked worried

He looks at me and says "You look beautiful Anastasia, you are very beautiful" and my heart rate accelerate at nuclear speed as he leans in and kisses me again on my lips softly.

"Why do you keep doing that? I thought it was just for the mistletoe." I say biting my lip and wondering why I had to question that and everything else.

He pulls my lip free and leans in tracing my ear gently with his finger as my eyes close for a moment. He leans into my neck and inhales an says

"I don't do anything I don't want to do Miss Steele" and I feel his sweet breath on my neck and he grabs my face and kisses me hard, tugging my bottom lip with his teeth and I moan load. He plants kisses up and down my neck and behind my ear. I lift my arm and trace his soft face with my fingertips and he groans. I reach up and grab his hair and weave my fingers through it. His kiss becomes greedier and he caresses my tongue with his over and over. My eyes close and roll back as I am filled with a needy ache for him. I want him.

"Umm" I whimper and he slows down and bites on my lip once more.

"You taste so sweet Miss Steele" and I sink back into the seat breathless for a moment.

"Let's go back inside Anastasia, we don't want anyone to think we ran off and got married now do we?" and I giggle.

We head back inside as he takes my hand and I feel strange but excited and I don't want to let him go. He walks me to the restroom and I check myself proper in the light and pee. I bite my nails for a moment and pace back and forth. He like me oh my goodness, he is a really good kisser. I like him so much, I hope he want to see me again, oh please let him ask me out I beg internally.

As I head out of the bathroom I'm prepared for the Katherine Kavanagh interrogation. She is talking with Elliot, Christian and Mr. Carrick Grey. I walk over and she asks where I have been for the past 30 minutes. Just as I am about to answer Christian says

"Anastasia and I went for a walk" and she looks at me curiously and I smile. She knows I felt silly about the gifts and I tell her I'm tired. Elliot offers to drive me but Christian steps in and says

"I'd be more than happy to drive you home Miss Steele if you wish" and I nod and Kate's eyes pop out of her head. Yes I shocked the un-shockable Kate Kavanagh super reporter for I believe the third time this evening. I say my polite goodnights to everybody and they each give me a warm embrace and a big hug from Mia, who says we should hang out sometime and I smile big. I wish Kate and Elliot a safe trip and tell her to text me and send me a postcard from each city.


	8. Chapter 8

I head back outside with Christian to his car and he opens the door for me. He already knows my address because he's picked Elliot up a few times after spending the night. We take the scenic route and he shows me all the big houses flooded with holiday lights as classical musical plays softly in the background. We get to my apartment and he walks me to the door.

"Would you like to come in?" I offer. But he politely declines.

"Can I see you tomorrow evening Anastasia?"

"Yes, I would like that and thanks again for helping me out tonight it was nice meeting you Christian"

"The pleasure was all mine Anastasia" he says as he kisses my lips and gently sucks them.

"I'll pick you up at eight, dress casual, we can go to my place and have dinner and drinks" he says sweetly and I nod.

I run upstairs and scream. Oh holy fuck he is so hot and he kisses like he's on death row or something. I don't know if I should be upset with Kate for the present exchange nightmare or to hug her for introducing me to Christian Grey and his dreamy grey eyes and sexy body oh and his delicious kissing. _Umm.. Um... Umm. Now that's a man. I can't wait until tomorrow_.

I fall asleep thinking about our kisses especially the one in front of everybody. It was like nobody had ever seen this Adonis of a man kiss a woman before and I'm happy it was me. I wish he were here kissing me right now.

I wake up at 10am to 2 missed texts from Kate, saying she arrived in New York and is getting on her connecting flight to Paris. I text her back quickly and wish her a safe journey. She texts back a few seconds later saying

"Ana, you better talk when I get back. I can't believe that kiss and chemistry you had with CG, damn girl" and I smile big.

"Have fun Kate, luv you".

I go into work at noon and work until 4pm, usually I would start at 8:45am but because I am sort of new my hours have been cut back during the holidays to make room for non-paid interns willing to work free full time for college credit. I understand I've been there. I can't say I'm too upset. I got a decent bonus and I get to sleep late and enjoy some extra free time. I jump into a shower and dry my hair then straighten it. I throw on my best fitted jeans and a long sleeve ribbed white top and some flats. I will borrow Kate's leather jacket for tonight, its casual but really pretty.

I wonder what we are going to do; he said he wants to have dinner at his house and drinks. Maybe he will kiss me again or even a little more. The thought makes me tingle all over. At 8pm I head out the door and he is waiting outside by an SUV, he smiles as soon as he sees me and my heart catches. He is beyond any standard of attractive in sexy fitted worn jeans a dark shirt and leather jacket, _oh we match! _He has on black converse and his hair is all a hot mess and sexy as fuck. I swallow hard and continue walking towards him.

He grins and pulls me into a sweet chaste kiss. "Hi" I barely manage to choke out. "Hello, Anastasia" and he opens the car door and I climb in, he follows behind me. There is a driver who looks like he's in the CIA. He all buzzed cut, handsome and has some type of earpiece on, he's all very James Bond looking.

"You smell so sweet and you hair looks lovely like this Anastasia" and I feel that ache build between my thighs, how can he do that to me? I like it though and I like him so much. I clench my thighs together and he notices and grins at me.

"Before we head to my place would you like to go have a drink or maybe see some Holiday displays?

"Yes, that sounds nice" I smile and he takes my hand and grazes his thumb over my knuckles and I feel like I want to giggle but I look out the window for a moment and smirk.

His phone rings and his tone changes quickly "Grey" he snaps.

"No chance of that, are you fucking kidding me? I don't give a shit Mike. Either it gets done tonight and on my desk by 8am or I'll find another manufacturer" and he hits end and shakes his head. Whoa, holy hell he was angry. He must be one tough boss to work for. Honestly he just scared me. He takes a breath and looks at me managing a half smile.

He gently squeezes my hand and asks if I'm feeling better from last night.

"It wasn't so bad, well except for the gift exchange" I smile and his eyes light up. Oh yes Grey I meant the kissing you part.

"So are you saying you wouldn't mind being stuck under the mistletoe with me again Anastasia?" His brow raised slightly gauging my reaction.

"That wasn't so bad" and I bite my lip. He inhales sharply and says

"If you keep biting that delectable lip Miss Steele we aren't going to make it for drinks" his look filled with desire for me and I release my lip and my breathing picks up. My heart rate is at a minimum 175 bpm. I feel it pounding through my ears, my mouth my throat, everywhere. He has a heady effect on me. I have never felt so attracted to a man in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how long do you know Miss Kavanagh" he asks

"Since freshman year" I murmur

"You are quite the opposite of her" he says sardonically.

"Do you not like her?" hmm she doesn't seem to like him very much; maybe he can give me some details.

"When she interviewed me back in May, she was just very brash and asked me some inappropriate questions then she asked me out for a drink and I turned her down and she called me a few choice words" He smiles.

Holy fuck Kate did not mention that, she just said he was a prick with a bad attitude, Interesting, hmm. I mean Kate is stunning, a classic beauty, tall, strawberry blond, Victoria secret model figure, smart and confident as can be but she couldn't get a second glance from Christian Grey? Why me then? I sure hope it's not to piss her off. He doesn't seem like the type of man to waste energy on such adolescent games. I brush that idea off immediately but then how did she get with Elliot? She said they met at the graduation ceremony.

"So how did Elliot and her get together, she just mentioned that they met at the graduation ceremony?" I ask, I hope he's not annoyed my little inquisition but I can't help feeling a little annoyed that Kate left those details out before. I guess her ego was bruised but who hasn't been rejected at some time? It happens to me all the time!

"They struck up a conversation and I guess they just hit it off, if I knew you were her roommate I'd have come inside when I occasionally picked up Elliot a long time ago" he winks and I blush looking down at knotted shaky fingers.

He gently places his long index finger under my chin and lifts my face up so I'm looking at him. He leans forward staring intently at me

"Your very cute when you blush Miss Steele, don't hide that lovely face" and of course my face turns bright pink at his words.

We go to an out of the way rustic looking tavern and he orders us each a glass of expensive Cognac, its fruity and woodsy, aromatic and delicious. It instantly warms my insides. I shouldn't drink too much, just enough to relax. He asks me so many questions about my work and upbringing but he is very closed off about his own. Kate did mention that he was adopted at age 4. Elliot and Mia were also adopted but as infants. I don't want to pry so maybe when Kate gets back I can perhaps ask her a little more is she knows anything.

Occasionally during the evening he takes a couple of business calls. He is very brusque and cold and gets straight to the point. He seemed very quiet last night and he was so kind to me that it's almost odd to see him talk so forcefully to others and then the words fly out of my big mouth "I sure wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that call, you must be a really mean boss." and he looks amused at me.

"I run an empire Miss Steele, no time for games. My employees do as they're told or they get replaced immediately" he shrugs carelessly and takes a sip of his cognac.

"Now drink your cognac" he hisses and pushes my glass towards me

"Do your dates always have to do as they are told ?" and I unknowingly bite my lip.

"You have a smart little mouth Anastasia, I'd like to take you over my knee and I promise you then, you'll do as your told" I gulp and I don't know if it's from fear or that I'm so turned on by the thought of his hands on my naked behind. I quick take a small sip of my cognac and close my eyes for a moment.

"Oh" is all I can manage

"Good girl "he says with a teasing smile. Oh he is mean; he wants to spank me for not sipping my drink or my smart mouth. Maybe I should let him. _Oh goodness what am I saying? He is just so incredibly hot that I'd probably let him have his way with me, any way he'd like._ His voice, his body, those hedonistic grey eyes just do something to me, makes me feel desirous for him. What do I know of desire though? I'd probably fall of the bed during sex, if I ever manage to have sex, well hopefully I will with him. I am starting to feel a bit lightheaded from the cognac. As we exit the tavern, he takes my hand and leads me out into the cool winter air.

"I'm happy to see you are wearing your coat this evening" he teases. We walk down a small path into a large wooden veranda that faces a picturesque lake that is lit on the opposite site from the city lights. Its very peaceful and romantic.

He is such a strange guy. One minute romantic, next mean on the phone, and then he threatened to spank me and now were overlooking this breathtaking scenery. I sigh and just give in, men are very hard to figure out and they think its women. I'm a very simple girl maybe it's because I've never been in a relationship before, never been in love. I barely know him but I have to admit I feel needy for him. The thought of not seeing again makes my stomach hurt a little bit. The thought of going to his place and having his lips on mine makes my stomach do back handsprings. We stand next to each other in the quiet darkness and he point out his building in the distance. Even in the cold winter air I can smell his delicious body wash and freshly laundered clothing. He has crazy sex appeal; he is unusually good looking, well too good looking for me at least.


	10. Chapter 10

His driver who he called "Taylor" takes us back to his apartment. It's lovely and beyond large filled with artwork and sculptures, the rest is very white, clinical but modern and expensive looking. His housekeeper is quietly setting up a small dining table. She places a candle on the table and lights it, corks a bottle of red wine and fills two glasses half way. She serves us a mouthwatering steak with some fancy looking vegetables and mashed sweet potatoes drizzled with some delicious sweet candied sauce. It's looks delish! She exits the room and Christian pushes a button on his iPod and the room fills with a sweet classical piece.

"How is your dinner Anastasia?"

"Oh it's wonderful, thank you so much" I say with sincerity. It tastes as good as it looks.

"I saw how much you ate last night at my parents' house, I hope you eat a bit more tonight" he says as a warning. Gosh he is a bit frightening but so fucking sexy. I just nod and try to concentrate on eating. I like him but his personality is all over the place. I dread the thought of upsetting him. I eat as much as I can manage and he scowls at me. I have a few more glasses of wine and I feel slightly tipsy. The evening carries on as our conversation flows. It's just about 11:30pm and I'm doing that half-drunk giggle thing when he just grabs me and kisses me so deliciously that I almost fall over. "Oh Anastasia, what I could do to you, umm"

"Uhh" I moan as his tongue teases mine delicately, he's just yummy.

"But you're a little too drunk and I wouldn't want to take advantage of you" he says warily and gives me a chaste kiss and grips my shoulders.

"That's Okay by me" I bravely whisper and he shakes his head no. _Damn_

He presses a button on his cell and within seconds Taylor is waiting by the door. "To Miss Steele's place Taylor" he says terse and I feel sad all of a sudden.

"Oh did I do something wrong?" I ask, Christ I sound desperate.

"No, of course not Anastasia, it's just late and we both have work tomorrow, and I can see you're a bit drunk. I really wouldn't want to take advantage of you, believe me I want you but another time baby" His eyes have a wicked gleam in them. He's right but I want him so badly he's a gentleman on top of everything else. I do hope he wants to see me again. In a desperate attempt to see him again I say

"Ok maybe another time" and he smiles, rolls his eyes and takes me by the hand. Taylor drives me home and 10 minutes later we are in front of Kate's Condo. He walks me to my door and gives me a slow teasing kiss on my lips.

"Are you free Thursday evening Anastasia?"

"Yes" I say too quickly. I have no work on Friday through Monday so I can catch up on housework, laundry, reading and perhaps a long evening with Christian Grey.

"I'm sorry I drank too much. I don't have work Friday but I won't drink if you prefer"

"You are very sweet Anastasia, you may need a drink for what I have in mind for you" he whispers as he kisses down my jawline making me quiver. I go upstairs and pass out from all the alcohol. When I wake up I finish some book edits, clean the house and do some laundry. I'll have to go get some groceries for dinner later and I have some library books to return.

I head into work at noon again and stay until 5pm. I'm finding it hard to concentrate. I keep wondering what he has in mind for me and my thoughts wander to a very naughty part of my brain filled with tainted desires that are unfulfilled in my actual reality. I head home and take a long hot bath and decide to cook a few things to get me through the week. I made a spinach and cheese quiche, cut it in slices and individually wrapped and froze them. Tomorrow I will make small lasagna so I won't have to cook the rest of the weekend. Tomorrow is Thursday and I'm anxious about seeing Christian. He is coming over here at 7pm and still hasn't said where we are going or what we are doing. The evening drags on and I finally fall asleep.

I wake up feeling a bit silly. Why am I so nervous over a man? I'm twenty two years old what's the big deal. Kate has sex all the time. I just waited too long maybe and my expectations are too high. I read too much romance books and always envisioned my first to be out of a British classic. Christian Grey is more out of a dark Thriller novel, unexpected, mysterious and so hot and I think I'd prefer that. He is a gentleman too, he rescued me at the party and he brought me home drunk before trying to get me in bed. _Grr I wish he would have tried._ So I guess he's just a little of both. I just hope he finds me as attractive as I do him. I doubt it but I can feel he likes me so we'll see.

I finish my lasagna and let it cool. I jump into a shower and put on a tight low cut black sweater showcasing the little cleavage I have and some dark skinny jeans with Kate's black high heeled boots. Christian shows up at my door looking sexy as hell again and hands me a small bouquet of flowers and a bottle of white wine. He places a small kiss on my cheek and comes inside.

"I made some lasagna, do you want some" I look hopeful

"You cook?" he asks surprised. Uh yes I'm not a Bazillionaire who has a staff so yes of course I cook.

"Yes, it relaxes me, although I don't eat very much" I shrug

"I can see that, you're quite thin but it looks delicious, I'd love some Miss Steele, I am very hungry" he eyes me impishly

And I gasp because I don't think he means for food. I serve him a small Caesar salad and a slice of lasagna. He asks for a corkscrew and some glasses for the wine, which is ironic because he didn't want me getting drunk. I'll be sure to only have about a half of a glass so he can cash in on his little promise. We sit quietly and eat and I slowly and cautiously sip my wine making sure not to pass my limit. He finishes his entire plate and smiles at me. Fuck that sexy smile has a searing hot effect between my legs.

"Umm, you're a good cook Anastasia" he says looking adorable, god his is breathtaking.

He confuses me, one minute I am Miss Steele, and next I'm Anastasia. Honestly he could call me by the wrong name and it would still sound sexy coming from his mouth, ok well he better not do that.


	11. Chapter 11

We sit on the couch and I put some soft music on. He is looking at me with scorching grey eyes and I'm just lost in his good looks. He takes my hand and skims his thumb across my knuckles then turns my hand over and traces my palm. Oh I can feel it everywhere just from the slight touch of his hand on mine. His trails his fingers up my arms over my sweater until he reaches my neck. I shiver with pleasure. He grips both sides of my face and kisses each corner of my mouth slowly placing feather light kisses on my top and bottom lip. He deepens the kiss and my shoulders just go limp. _I really want him, oh my_. I open my mouth slightly and he puts his tantalizing tongue inside and I groan. He is yummy.

He lifts me up off the couch and carries me into my bedroom and sets me down by my bed standing. He continues to kiss down my neck onto my chest. His hand caresses me through my sweater and he quickly pulls it off over my head and drops it. He grabs my breasts and lets out a deep breath.

"Oh Ana, you are beautiful" and his fingers trail around my back and unhook my bra freeing my breasts and making my nipples perk up. He stares down at my breast and gently rubs them round and round, He tugs both of my nipple between his thumbs and forefingers and pulls them, stretching them and I push forward and tilt my head back and whimper. He unzips my pants and traces his fingers around my waist; he gently caresses my backside and gives a small squeeze. _Oh I like that, I need him_. He pulls me close to him and presses his hard erection into me through his pants. It feels big and digs into me making me gasp.

He pulls his shirt over his head and kicks off his shoes, he pushes my down on my bed sideways and pulls my boots off and yanks my jeans down. I am just lying down in my white cotton low rise panties.

"Oh baby, I want you and he kneels over me and trails kisses down my stomach, down my thighs while his hands grip my hips tightly. He climbs up over me and kisses me fast and breathless rubbing against me making me beg for him

"Oh please" I cry and he circles my nipple slowly and deliciously as I cry out. He slips his hand down my panties and rubs me agonizingly slow tugging at my pubic hair gently and he groans

"Oh, you're so wet baby, I like that, I want to fuck you Ana, I want your sweet pussy baby" and he yanks my panties down and rubs me fast slamming two fingers in me until my legs stiffen and I scream with pleasure.

"You want me inside you Ana?" he whispers through gritted teeth as he slides his fingers in and out of me, rubbing my clitoris fast with his thumb and squeezing it so I feel every nerve ending.

"Oh" I cry.

"What do you want baby? You want this" and he pulls his jeans and boxers off and his huge cocks springs free as he climbs over me rubbing his swollen tip on my clit and up and down my belly spreading the wetness from my arousal.

"Uh, oh, yes, yes, …Oh please..please" I plead

He slides a condom on and grips my hands with one of his over my head and slams into me. I am silenced by the foreign feeling of fullness and my eyes roll back. He eases out slow and slams me again and I know he must know now that he's just claimed my virginity. I feel an ache travel through me as he pounds into me. He stops for a moment and releases my hands; he kisses me softly and touches my face. Oh he feels so good inside me. I am so wet and he slides slowly now in and out, over and over.

"Oh Go Slow Christian, It's my first time" I can barely speak

"I know baby I can feel it" he grunts

"You like my dick inside you baby?"

"Yes" I cry.

"Tell me baby" he commands.

"Yes, I like it Christian, Oh"

I cry out and whimper as he groans while pumping into me. He leans up a little and looks down watching his thick long cock slide in and out of me deliciously slow now. My breathing is erratic, as I try to watch but I fall back down on the bed. He presses all his weight on me and pumps deep inside me, filling me up.

"Oh baby, you pussy feels so good, so wet for me baby" he whispers in my ears and starts slamming into me fast and hard.

He grabs my breast and pulls hard on my nipple.

"Come for me Anastasia, I need it now" and my body convulses and shakes violently as I am overtaken with sensation. I can feel a buildup from within me, deep inside and I am going to burst, he rubs and rubs his cock faster inside me and my toes flex, my back arches and my vagina explodes with sensation as I come hard. He slams me a few more times and stills inside me as he finds his release. I close my eyes, winded and exhausted. I have never felt more alive though. Oh the feeling of him deep inside me, thrusting himself. Oh god I could do this forever. He pulls out of me and kisses me softly. He lies on his back and peels off the sticky condom. He holds me close to him as I rest my head in his neck and he kisses my hair.

"Oh baby, that felt so nice"

"Yes" I barely breathe out "You okay baby" he asks

Hmm is all that I can manage, I feel like I ran a marathon. I have to catch my breath. I take a sip from a water bottle on my nightstand and smile big at him. He looks at me lovingly and teases my nipple while his eyes lock with mine.


	12. Chapter 12

"Umm" I moan and he smiles.

"Did you enjoy that Miss Steele" and I nod yes as he continues to twist and pull at my nipple making them harden and just as fast as I catch my breath I start panting again ad his finger moves down and traces my vagina really slow.

"You are deliciously wet baby" he whispers and puts his index finger in his mouth and sucks. He dips his finger inside me again and traces it across my lips.

"Suck baby" and I open my mouth and I can taste myself. It's very naughty and I like it. I want to taste him so badly.

"Let's shower" he says as he rises and I can see his glorious muscular body full on. He is gorgeous; his sculpted body indicates he must work out hard. His cock still erect is enormous and I felt it all the up my belly while he was inside me. He catches me staring and strokes himself playfully. I head into the bathroom with him and run the shower. I grab a washcloth and step under the hot water. He pours body wash in his hands and bends down and massages it into my legs and makes his way up my thighs.

He rubs the body wash between my legs and swirls his fingers round and round massaging my clitoris making me groan. His pours more soap into his hands and washes my back and my breasts, slowly making me crave him. He washes my hair and when the shampoo is all out he tilts my head slightly pulling my hair and forcing my head back and kisses my neck slowly, sucking and licking. His hand travels back down between my legs as he kisses my neck and starts rubbing my clitoris fast back and forth. Oh it feels good. He grinds his fingers back and forth fast until I climax and he puts his finger in me and pumps hard as I come on his hand. He grabs my waist holding me up so I don't collapse. He turns me around and kisses my lips slowly, licking my tongue as the hot water washes over us. He soaps himself up quickly and rubs his erection on my tummy.

"I want more of you baby, stay awake" and he slaps my ass hard.

"Yes" I obey and he turns the water off. He wraps a towel around his waist but I can still see his cock trying to burst through. He towels me dry and brushes my hair. He's romantic and naughty; again I'm so confused and turned on, oh.

"You are my girl Anastasia, You belong to me baby"

"Yes, Christian" I whimper and he smiles. He walks me back to my bedroom and drops my towel. He scans my room and sees a silk belt hanging in my closet. He reaches for it and climbs over me on the bed.

"I want to tie you up and fuck you Anastasia" I swallow hard. _Tie me up, oh that's fucking hot, yes please_.

"You won't hurt me will you?" I ask nervously

"No baby, but I want to spank you, and fuck you and lick your sweet pussy" he grunts. Oh yes I want him.

"Hold up your arms" I hold them up and he takes my belt and ties both of my hands together over my head onto my metal headboard. I cannot move my arms and I am at his mercy. I'm scared and aroused and anxious about what he's going to do to me. He flips me over so I am on my stomach and slowly caress my behind.

"Oh Ana, you have such a delicious ass baby, open your legs for me" I open them a little and he giggles slightly and yanks them apart. He slaps my ass hard and I cry out.

"Like that" he says in a wicked scary but hot tone and I can feel a burst between my legs already I am so wet for him.

He skims his hand up and down my behind until he reaches my vagina. He sinks his finger in me and hisses. He glides his fingers in between my butt up and down sliding back and forth as I writhe and circle my hips trying to rub my clit on the bed for friction.

"Stay still baby" and he slaps me hard again, this time just under my behind, oh that stings. He crawls between my legs and lifts my ass up. His strokes his long soft tongue around the entrance of my vagina in a circle, making me moan incoherently. "Mm, so sweet baby" and he climbs up over me rubbing his erection between my buttocks as I lay face down panting. I want to hold on to something but I can't my hands are tied tightly together. He sits down on the bottom of my thighs and can still feel his freed erection on me.

He starts to spank me and his breathing changes as he hits me. He spanks hard once then rubs and hits me again. He spreads the pain all over my behind hard and I can hear him panting as his slaps then massages me. He sinks two fingers in me slowly and I gasp and come fast all over him. The pain mixed with the felling of his fingers in me. He flips me over onto my back and pulls my legs farther apart and sucks and bites at my clitoris as I orgasm.

He doesn't stop he sucks and licks me up and down holds my legs tight as he presses his face deep into me and growls and I feel it again. How many times can I come? I've lost count. He grabs another condom he had on my nightstand, rolls it on fast and slides into me. He unties my hands and I drop them down,

"Hang on tight baby" and he places my arms around his necks and slams me fast over and over, hard. I can't take much more oh it hurts, it feels good and here it comes again. I feel it.

"Ana, Come" and I scream loud as I burst again, he slams me hard grunting and pulling my hair as he empties himself into me. He pulls out fast and tosses the condom and falls over onto his back, he holds me tight again and kisses me.

"Oh baby I enjoyed that so much" and he tilts up my chin and places warm sweet kisses on my lips.

"Me too" I half smile and I drift off to sleep thoroughly fucked, spanked and exhausted.

**Hope you all enjoyed this story; I always like to end with a "bang" LOL. I wrote this fast so please excuse any errors or repetitive phrases. Today was the first day I had extra time so I sat up, grabbed my laptop and wrote whatever came to mind. It's no Jane Austen but then again you wouldn't be hear reading if you weren't a naughty little 50 shades obsessed junkie like me.. XOXO Peace and love to you all. Thank you again for taking the time to read my ridiculously corny and sex crazed stories.**

**ShadyGreySteele**


	13. Chapter 13

So much has happened to me in the past few days. What I imagined to be a very dull holiday break has turned out to be the most exciting few days I could ever imagine in my life. Who would of thought a holiday get together and few drinks would lead me to a man like Christian Grey. It's been a few days since I spent that incredible evening with him in my apartment. I cannot believe the things we did together, things I never imagined myself doing, and things I've never even thought about but now it all I think about all day almost. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that sex could be like that. I just thought it would feel nice and the man goes on top makes love to me, kisses me and we hold each other.

Making love with Christian Grey includes a spectacular display of manhood that could rival Hercules I believe. Fierce passionate kissing that make your knees turn to jelly and send your body to the land of make believe where nothing seems real. The way he loved me and held me and licked me, and fucked me so hard and deep and touched me oh god there aren't enough adjectives to describe the pleasure I had and then I did something I never thought I would ever do.

I let him spank me and I was so aroused and have been thinking about constantly. Why I liked it, I have no idea all I know is that it felt so good mixed with his soft caresses and the way he fucked me after sent me skyrocketing into outer space. Gosh I want him inside me so so badly right now but I won't see him until Christmas. He has asked me to spend Christmas Eve with him at his place.

I already told him I don't think we should exchange gifts after the other night and he reluctantly agreed. I barely know the man but he is extraordinarily rich and I don't think anything I could give him would even peak his interest. I'm still going to get him something just in case he has something for me but I really hope not. He mentioned he liked kickboxing and that he admired Giuseppe DeNatale and has a signed poster of him, h says it's one of his few prized possessions. I found a website that prints custom tees and I ordered one via 2 day mail and should have it by tomorrow. I'll still give it to him anyway but maybe I'll just leave it under his tree.

He had a very small tree on a little table and it made me feel sad for him. He must feel alone as I do, I have no excuse I'm just shy but he must have everybody trying to claw at him all the time for money, favors and business deals, not to mention the amount of women that must throw themselves at him. He is spectacularly gorgeous and even if he was broke I don't think he'd have women trouble. So I guess that's why he's so guarded.

I wish I knew more about him but he doesn't tell much. He sure does know how to make love though oh I hope we make love on Christmas Eve that would be the best gift ever. He told me he never dates and that I'm the only girl he's ever taken out. He said he's had lots of women but they had a different type of relationship. I don't know what that means but he said he would talk to me about it if I agreed to sign a nondisclosure agreement. I looked them up and usually rich or famous people have employees sign them so they can't talk about them publicly. I wouldn't anyway but I told him not to feel bad and that I would sign.

The shirt came on Saturday and it's really nice I am going to buy some really nice gift wrap and try to make it look as fancy as possible. I will also have to find a small box and fold and wrap it as small as possible so I can hide it in my bag. I am also going to make him some holiday cookies and then get ready. He is picking me up at 6pm and said we are going to have a nice dinner at his place. I don't have anything nice to wear so I texted Kate who's now in Ireland and she said I can borrow anything I'd like. She has a really nice red cocktail dress with a red lace overlay and her black heels. I'm wondering if should bring a change of clothes but I don't want to seem too eager. I will just put clean panties in my bag in case he wants me to spend the night.

I'm all ready to go and I find myself shaking with nerves at the thought of seeing him again. I head outside being careful not to slip on the icy pavement and his driver is waiting holding the door open to the SUV. I climb in and there he is looking all sexy. He has on a black modern suit with a dark grey shirt, no tie, top button opened and his scent overwhelms my senses once again. No cologne just fresh clean body wash and linen. He is edible; he grins at me and pulls me into a kiss.

"Anastasia you look incredible in that dress, I can't wait to get you out of it "He arches his brow at me and I blush the color of my dress.

"You look really nice Christian" I say suddenly shy after all we've done together. He holds my hand and kisses it softly on the ride back to Escala.

"I baked you some cookies for Christmas" I shrug awkwardly.

I hope he doesn't think that's too juvenile of me. His face suddenly lights up and he looks at me almost surprised.

"You baked me cookies, yourself Miss Steele?" Oh crap he's making fun of me, _Ana just be calm no dramatics this evening the party was enough._

"Yes, I know it's stupid but anyway I hope you like them, if not you can throw them away"

"Thank you Miss Steele, I am sure they are as delicious as you and, why would I throw them away? Try not to be so self-deprecating Anastasia, you just might be the loveliest woman I have ever met beside my mother" He says sternly but in an honest tone and I blush from head to toe. I smile big and he leans in and kisses me quickly on my lips as we drive off to his penthouse.


	14. Chapter 14

When we arrive at his apartment it is dimly lit and the fireplace is roaring. His tiny tree is lit by the window next to a huge balcony. There is only one gift under it and that makes me sad. I quickly and discreetly take my gift out and hide it behind his under the tree. _Whew he didn't catch me!_

He did get some nice stuff the other night but he seemed disinterested except for the watch his parents gave him. He is wearing a black Rolex that looks like the one his father gave him at their party that evening. I have to wonder why such a rich powerful handsome man would have been alone tonight if it weren't for me. _Oh Ana shut up! I'm sure he's been invited to tons of parties and has lots of friends._

I set my homemade wrapped bag of cookies down and Christian says that he gave his staff off tonight and tomorrow but had food catered for us. We head to his dining room and there is a small table set up with elegant food in buffet warmers. The table is set but we have to serve ourselves which I don't mind, it's nice and intimate I don't like having people wait on me it just feels wrong.

He gives me a small tray for the cookies and I arrange them neatly. He picks up a tree shaped sugar cookie and takes a bite.

"Delicious Miss Steele but you taste sweeter" and all my muscles clench tightly.

"come sit down baby" and he pulls the chair back for me as I sit and he pushes me snugly back to the table and covers my lap with an elegant linen napkin. He takes my plate and fill it with sliced rosemary rubbed prime rib, winter vegetables and roasted baby potatoes. It looks yummy but he filled my plate with too much. I know he has some sort of food issue and he's going to try to get me to eat it all. I glance nervously at my plate and he sits down with his appraising my reaction but he keeps quiet.

He pours me a glass of red wine.

"Merry Christmas Anastasia" he says to me sounding somewhat sad.

"Merry Christmas Christian, I'm happy I'm spending it with you" I admit and it's true.

I don't know him all that well but I have already developed strong feelings for him. Maybe it's because I have never spent time with a man or had a relationship before. Okay it's not exactly a relationship but I assume this is what the beginning feels like. He gives me butterflies and makes me tingle all over. The thought of him makes my whole body burn up. I crave being around him, he has this magnetic pull around him that is dragging me toward him. I want to know him better. I want him to know me better. I eat as much as I can but its barely enough to please him I'm sure.

I feel like a little kid trying to convince my mom that I'm full, that's how he makes me feel, scared and nervous like I don't want to upset or disappoint him. He smiles and continues eating. He cleans his plate and gives me a smirk and I can't help but smile at him. I go over to his ipod dock and connect mine and play some Christmas music. He grabs me and spins me around and kisses me taking me by surprise.

We sit and talk for a little while but I can see he wants me and I want him. Before things get to crazy I want to give him my gift. I hope he isn't mad. I didn't tell him because I didn't want a gift from him. He's too rich and I'm sure it would be something over the top that would make me feel insecure.

"I have something for you Christian" and his eyes pop open and his lips press into a hard line.

"I already know what I want from you Miss Steele" and he pulls me close and kisses me behind my ear and down my neck sending a thrill throughout my body.

"Ahh" I moan but I won't let him distract me.

"Come" I say as I grab his hand and pull him towards the tree

" Oh I intend to Ana" and he follows me with a wicked laugh.

"Here, I got you something I hope you like it" I smile.

"You said no gifts Miss Steele" He whispers onto my lips. Oh god he is delicious.

He walks over to the couch and sits down glancing at me with a look like he's either surprised or angry I can't tell. He pulls the bow and rips open the paper. He opens the box and pulls out the heather grey Tee shirt with a silk screen photo and signature of Giuseppe DeNatale and he lights up and looks at me. His smile is lovely.

"Anastasia, I don't what to say. This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me, Thank you so much" He holds up the shirt and smiles a genuine smile.

"Ill wear it tomorrow, thank you baby" and he grabs me and kisses me deeply and passionately pushing me back onto the couch. I wrap my arms around his neck and tug at his sexy tousled hair and moan as he devours me with his delicious lips and tongue. Just when I think he's going to lift me up and take me too his bed he stands up breathless then walks over to the tree and picks up the lone box under it.

He walks over to me and say

s" I have something for you to Miss Steele" and my mouth hits the floor.

Oh crap what can this be I told him I didn't want anything. Oh here it goes. There is a small card on top with my name written neatly on the envelope. I open it up and there is a picture of mistletoe and I immediately grin like a big goof. The card reads

"Anastasia, I could spend every moment kissing you under mistletoe. Since kissing you that evening I have thought of nothing else, you are lovely, Christian Grey" I swallow hard.

Oh my, he does like me I almost feel like I could cry but I mustn't. I just glance up at him and bravely lean forward and softly kiss his sculpted sweet lips. I grin and look down at the elegantly wrapped gift and just rip open the paper. The box is from Neiman Marcus, Shit it's going to be fancy. I pull the lid of the box off and rip through the layers of gold tissue paper.

My anxiety turns to excitement as I pull out a pair of long sleeve, long pants light sky blue Christmas pajamas with pink mistletoes all over. I blink frantically and stare at his sweet face for a moment.

"This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me too , I can never look at mistletoe ever again without thinking of you kissing me that night. Thank you so much I can't wait to wear them…tonight!"

"Oh Miss Steele I don't think you'll be needing those tonight" He grins and grabs me pulling me close to his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

He looks down at me with his dark mysterious gaze and kisses me tantalizingly slow. He grazes his tongue across my bottom lip and gently tugs at it with his teeth.

"Oh" I whimper and he smiles and presses his forehead onto mine.

"Come, baby" he whispers seductively and takes my hand and leads me into his bedroom. He peels me out of my dress leaving me standing in just my heels, stocking and Panties. He steps back and looks at me.

"Oh Anastasia I want you baby. You have the most beautiful body" I feel shy standing with my breasts exposed in just panties, heels and stocking but I am over heated and I want him so bad.

I step closer and kiss him boldly taking him by surprise. I skim my fingers over the waistband of his pants and slowly undo the button and pull down the zipper. With a quick tug I yang his pants down and his large erection springs free. I drop to my knees before he can make a move and take him into my mouth.

"Umm" I cry he is so delicious and sweet I could suck his cock forever. I slowly lick and suck him hard in and out while he cries out.

"Oh baby, that feels good, yeah".

I swirl my tongue round and round and he thrusts his hips into me hard and fast making me take him all the way to the back of my throat. He suddenly grabs my hair and forces my head closer to him as I suck harder and harder. I can feel his legs stiffen and I know it won't be long.

"Oh Ana, I'm going to come in your mouth baby" and I suck faster and faster as I look up at him. His head tipped back as he silently moans. He grips my shoulders and jerks himself fast and I suck tight as he comes in my mouth and I swallow it down.

"OH" he grunts and stills after his release stops. I still suck him tight getting all of him inside me. I sit back on my knees and lick my lips and his breath hitches.

"So Delicious " I whisper.

"Oh Ana, I like that baby. That was so good, now I'm going to make you come hard baby" and he pushes me down on his bed and rips my panties off.

He pulls my legs apart and blows gently up and down my sex making me pant with anticipation. Slowly his tongue begins to circle my entrance dipping his tongue inside of me slow.

"Uh" I whimper and he grips my thighs tight as he begins to torturously lick and suck me hard. He flicks the tip of his tongue on my clitoris fast and hard and I cry out. I'm already going to come I feel it building and he sinks his thumb inside me rotating it slowly while he licks and sucks me. He is growling and groaning as he devours me. His look of lust and pleasure send me spiraling over the edge.

"It's Okay , Come baby" he commands and I explode. My body shaking as he slides his thumb out of me and rips the condom opened.

He slides deep inside me as I continue to come; he kisses me slow and deep as he fucks me slowly savoring me.

"Oh baby, your pussy is so wet for me, I'm going to fuck you all night baby"

"Yes" I beg. I want him to fuck me all night. He slips deep inside me over and over and I come again and again. He turns me on my stomach and takes me from behind deeply as he presses me into the mattress. His cock is so big I don't even have to lift myself up and he deeply fucks me. I grip the pillow and cry out and he begins to pick up speed and pound into me as he groans and calls my name.

He slams into me over and over until he comes hard pulling my hair tight as he wraps it around his wrist until he completely empties himself inside me. He slowly pulls out and places gentle kisses on my shoulders and back and down to my behind. He kisses each cheek tenderly and gives me a soft slap.

We lay holding each other for a while and he heads into the bathroom and I can hear him filling the bathtub. He lights some candles and heads out of the room. When he comes back he has a bottle of Champagne and two elegant crystal flutes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Take a bath with me Ana" and I nod and get up out of his bed. I feel so sleepy now.

The bathroom smells sweet from the candles and Christian pours some oil in the tub and presses a button making it foam up into a rich bubble bath. He pulls me close as we both stand in the candle lit bathroom naked and slowly kisses me.

"Oh Miss Steele, I don't know what you are doing to me but I like it" He says as he nuzzles my neck.

"You smell sweet baby" and he kisses my hair.

I tie my hair into a bun with the hair tie on my wrist and he holds my hand as I climb in the hot water. It's just the right temperature and Christian follow behind me and climbs in sitting opposite so we are facing each other.

He picks up a small remote and some classical music fills the room softly. He is staring at me intently like he wants to say something but he doesn't. I could stare at him all day. He is so handsome and so nice and oh my can he make love. I have only made love to him, and just a few times but I can't even remember when I was still pure. My thoughts are consumed by him loving me.

I think about him making love to me all day every day. It almost devours me. I think I might be in love with him. I don't know much about love but I know that I need him so I think yes even though it's been just a week and I feel something, more than like. I don't care, it was love at first sight there I admit it. I think love him I am in love with Christian Grey.

"What are you thinking about Anastasia?"

"You" I smile

"Ana, I very much like being with you, there is something about you"

"I feel the same, I hardly know you Christian but there's something about you, I just really like being with you"

He smiles and pulls me to his lap. He kisses my shoulders and massages body wash all over my back making me groan. He is very romantic. He finishes washing me and he quickly washes himself. He just holds me close on his lap while we enjoy our bath and he kisses my neck and shoulder.

After a while he pulls the drain and stands up and oh holy fuck he is beautifully naked and even though his erection is tame he is very large. I wonder if most men are like that. I highly doubt it; he is just a perfect physical specimen of a male and for whatever crazy reason he finds me attractive. I suppose he could be with any woman of his choice so he just must like me yes that's not to unbelievable. I mean I haven't thrown myself at him; he's pursued me so far.

He towels of himself and then me and wraps me in a big fluffy robe.

"Please stay the night Anastasia" he pleads as he presses his forehead onto mine.

"As long as I can wear my new PJ"S" and I bravely kiss him and smile.

"You won't be able to wear them for long, I've told you that I plan on making love to you all night Miss Steele" he smirks. I go grab my pajamas and put them on, they are so warm and cozy and Christian throws on a tee shirt and pajama bottoms and we sit in his living room by the fire and have some more Champagne.

"Do you have any holiday movies we can watch" I ask

"I don't know Anastasia; I don't watch anything other than the news. There are a lot of channels so feel free to check. Is there anything special you had in mind?"

"Not really but Its Christmas so I'm sure something is on" I sit and scroll through the channels and stop at A Charlie Brown Christmas. I used to love that when I was a kid.

"I know this one" Christian adds.

"Miss Steele you look very alluring in those pajamas" he says as he gently rubs me neck and tugging my hair lightly. Oh I can feel it down there and everywhere when he touches me. I close my eyes for a moment and groan from the feeling of his hands on me. He grabs my hair gently into a ponytail and places kisses on the back of my neck and behind my ears. I know it will only be a moment before I can resist him.

" Don't you wanna watch the movie Mr. Grey? " but he doesn't answer he continues to kiss me. Umm my whole body feels flushed. He places his hand over my shoulder and opens the top button of my pajamas. He cups my breast softly and rolls my nipple tenderly between his fingers and I cry out. He moves over to my other breast and repeats the motion.

He takes the remote from me and turns off the TV he pushes me down on the couch and opens one more button on my pajamas. He pulls my top open just enough to expose my nipple and leans down and traces his tongue over it, swirling slowly as I breathlessly watch.

"Oh, I like that Christian" I murmur and he continues to slowly lick each breast taking turns, massaging one while he suck the other.I am soaking wet already.

"Lay down baby" and he pushes me down gently onto the couch.

He trails his hands around the waistband of my bottoms and pulls the drawstring opened. I have no panties on and I'm desperate for him to fuck me. I just want him inside me hard and fast. I lift my hips slightly anticipating him taking my bottoms off.

"Calm down baby" he says ardently.

I relax and lower my body back down. He trails his hand over my sex through my pajamas and rubs me slow back and forth. Tantalizingly slow he peels my bottoms off me exposing me and I watch him while my mouth is open and Im panting slowly.

"Very sweet Ana" and he inhales deeply between my legs. He undoes the rest of the buttons of my top but doesn't take it off.

"I am going to have you on the couch now Anastasia" he breathes and I quiver with anticipation

He places kisses all over my belly and below my navel headed straight for my vagina. He places light soft velvety kisses around my pubic area and between my thighs and my breathing gets loud and desperate.

"Oh Please" I beg and he licks me around slowly. Oh its heavenly he takes his time and tastes every inch of me as he groans. I can feel myself building and I start to quiver. He inserts his long middle finger inside me and in and out slowly he circles me as I fall apart.

"I like watching you come Ana, you are very beautiful"

He rolls a condom on and climbs over me. He kisses me slow and soft. I have never felt so desired before. His tongue is magic in my mouth, my neck and everywhere else.

"Now Anastasia I am going to fuck you very slowly baby" he pushes my legs apart on the couch and I place one leg on the white marble floor, it feels cold on my bare feet and he sinks into me.

"Ohhh" I groan as he fills me. He pumps into me over and over making me feel all of him. He kisses me slow then he cocks his head sideways and gazes at me

.

"Oh Ana, I need you baby"

"Please faster please" I beg and he closes his eyes and thrusts into me hard.

My body explodes as I reach my climax and Christian fucks me so hard and fast I can barely speak or move I just grip his arms tight and hold on as he pounds into me over and over. With one final grunt he stills and buries his face into my neck pressing me into the couch. When he finishes his release he kisses my neck and pulls out of me slowly.

"Oh baby I can get enough of you" he whispers. I am exhausted though, I feel like I could just pass out right here like this. Christian puts my bottoms back on me and buttons my top.

" I'm wearing you out baby, I want to fuck you all 12 days of Christmas tonight but I think you need some sleep" he laughs and I nod . I take his hand and then he scoops me up into his arms and carries me into his bed and covers me with his delicious smelling warm blanket. He curls up behind me and spoons me and we drift to sleep peacefully.

**Sorry I took so long for an update. I haven't had time for much lately. I will try to update and continue this story as soon as possible. My next update however will either be an update to one of my other stories. I have been asked to continue the New Housekeeper story so I'll try my best to add to it. Thank you all for your wonderful messages and story requests. I will try my best to come up with something new and original. In the meantime please feel free to comment but keep it light, its only Fan-Fic and I don't take it too seriously, it's all in good dirty fun! Xo ShadyGreySteele**


End file.
